


green eyes

by Drapetomania



Series: Sterek poems [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, about Derek Hale, being a werewolf, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: Derek's eyes change throughout his life but they're always beautiful





	green eyes

they taught the young boy  
“watch out for the moon,  
it’ll break your fingertips  
and split your lips,  
it’ll pour moonlight in your veins  
if you’re not careful, boy,  
the wolf can be dangerous  
if you let your wild heart roam  
so keep those eyes steady, pup,  
keep them green”

they told him  
“you’re not a killer”  
when the black blood ran  
all down his arms  
“this is the life of the wolf  
it means fire in your bones  
and holes in your heart  
sometimes your eyes go blue  
but it’s okay, pup,  
they’re beautiful, too”

he’d heard many things  
by the time he stood on his own  
“monster, murderer  
you deserve to be alone,”  
and so he became  
a lone wolf  
one with the moon  
“I’m the alpha now”  
said a wolf, barely but a pup  
eyes bleeding red

but no one ever said  
a single thing about the stars  
the ones that left the sky  
to settle on pale skin  
and in strong brown eyes  
demanding “trust me”  
in a voice that sounded like home  
a touch that told him  
“you’re no abomination, boy,  
there’s so much life inside you, so much green”


End file.
